


Triskelion

by Fantasticbaby74



Series: Lost Love [1]
Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GOT7
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbaby74/pseuds/Fantasticbaby74
Summary: So much has changed in 7 months. Can he really do this? It wasn't that long ago he was a carefree member of Got7 and working on his own career, but when a friend needs you, you have to be there. He felt her grab his hand, he looked down into his best friends eyes as she said, "Promise me you will take of my baby. I love you." With that her eyes it closed, her breathing stopped, and his heart shattered.





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson was awaken by his phone ringing. He answered groggily, " Hello." He heard a crying Shina on the other end, which was alarming because she didn't cry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you? Did something happen to Mom?" Shina asked through her tears," Can I stay with you please?" Jackson said without hesitation, "Yes, your always welcome. I'll come pick you up." He got out of bed looking for his clothes. " Jackson, just open the gate please." That was when he noticed that it was storming. He looked at the monitor and he noticed her leaning against the gate. He opened it and she walked through.  
A few minutes later he met her at the front door with a towel. She looked up at him and he saw her pain reflected in her eyes. He wrapped the towel around her and led her inside and shut the door. She sat down on the sofa as he poured them two glasses of Dom Perignon Pink. When he handed it to her she held up her hand and burst into tears. Jackson sat the glasses down on the table and sat beside her holding her, he said jokingly, " If you didn't want any wine all you had to say so darling." Shina looked at him and said, " I can't drink, I'm two months pregnant." Jackson failed to noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. He said excitedly, " What that's great! What did TOP say? I bet he's super psyched." Shina said brokenly, " he doesn't know. He kicked me out and told me I was nothing to him, and he never wanted to see me again." She laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel Jackson's anger. " What in the fuck! I'll kick his ass! I don't give a fuck if he is older! Hell, I'm not Korean, I'm Chinese and we don't play like that!" Shina sat up and touched his arm, " No your going to leave him alone. He is never to know! Do you understand me? Promise me you won't tell him anything or you won't let anything happen to him!" When Jackson hesitated she said angrily, " Your word, Wang Gia Er!" Jackson dropped his head,and reluctantly agreed. He took her hand and said, " Tell me what happened." Shina said, " Ok but can I please have something to drink?" Jackson got up and said, " I've got just the thing especially for you. I'll be back." Shina got up and said, " Hey can I get out of these wet clothes?" Jackson yelled from the kitchen, " Yes your PJs are in your room." Shina climbed the stairs, she walked into the room that was designated as her and TOPS room. Her heart hurt so bad, remembering the he last time they were there. They were so happy. She sat down at the vanity and looked in the mirror. That was when she noticed that Jackson had framed a picture of her and TOP staring into each other's eyes. The tears started falling onto the glass of the frame. Just then the tv came on and If You Do by Got7 came on. Shina stood up and changed. She turned off the tv and walked out of the room letting her tears air dry on the picture.  
She found Jackson in the living room waiting on her. On the table he had a glass with ice and a can of Dr.Pepper sitting beside it. He had even built a fire in the fireplace for her. She smiled at him and sat down he poured her drink for her. She accepted the glass and took a drink. Jackson said, " I called Mom and told her where you were at. Did you know she was with Jiyong?" Shina smiled and said, " Yes she has become quite the Dragon Tamer." Jackson laughed and said, " Of course she is and I bet they are enjoying every minute of it." Shina laughed a little. Jackson sat back and so did Shina. " Now tell me my friend what happened?" Shina took a deep breath and began, " I had fixed a really nice dinner. I was going to tell him about the baby. I knew something wasn't right when he came home. He was mad. I have never seen him that mad. He started yelling at me, asking how I could do it. I didn't know what he was talking about. He connected his phone to the TV and played a video showing someone who looked like me fucking someone who looked like Daesung. I told him that it wasn't me. That I'd never do that. He threw his phone across the room. It shattered against the wall. He was scaring the shit out if me. He looked at me with utter disgust and he grabbed my arm and as he led me to the door he said that he never wanted to see me again. Before he shut the front door he said that he was glad YG gave him the video before he married a fucking American whore, and he slammed the door in my face. I had no where to go." Jackson was furious but he took deep breaths to calm down and said, " I want you to stay here for as long as you want to. I'll take care of you." When she started to protest he silenced her and said, " I won't take no for an answer. Tomorrow we will go to my home in Hong Kong. That way you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you and it getting back to TOP." Shina agreed because she was too tired to argue. She laid her head against Jackson and was asleep within minutes. Jackson moved so she could lay down he covered her up and he downed both glasses of wine. If he hadn't promised her he would drive over there and kick TOP'S ass. He sighed and went to his room. Morning was coming early.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson walked out of his bathroom drying off his hair when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and seen it was Jiyong. " Hello." "How's Shina?" " She's ok. She is in the shower but you need to explain to Sharon what happened." " Ok tell me." Jackson proceeded to tell him what had happened between Shina and TOP. When he was done Jiyong was like, " Well shit this is gonna be hard. She's gonna kill him and I might just let her. Hell I might do it for everyone. What are yalls plans?" " I'm taking her to Hong Kong." Jiyong said, " Ok we will probably show up Sharon is going to want to see her daughter." " Ok but she don't want anyone to know where she's at." Jiyong agreed to keep quiet.   
Jiyong hung up the phone and looked over at Sharon and said, " umm Babe we need to talk." Jiyong relayed what Jackson had told him. Jiyong knew without looking that Sharon was ready to kill TOP. She stood up but before she could say anything Ji's phone rang. He held Sharon's hand hoping to calm her down. "Yeah, Ok we're on our way." He hung up and pulled Sharon out the door. They got into Ji's car and they left. On the way he explained that they were going to TOP's because he was fighting Daesung. Sharon was glad they were going there because when they took care of this it was her turn. They pulled up in front of TOP's house. They could hear him yelling outside Ji took off running into the house with Sharon on his heels. When they got inside they found TOP on top of Daesung punching him. Ji pulled TOP off of him and Sharon knelt beside Daesung. His lip was bleeding and his eye was already swelling. Sharon helped him up and cleaned his lip off with a dish towel. Daesung looked at TOP and calmly said, " If you truely believe that I'd do that then you don't know me at all. You need to get your shit straight dude!" With that he walked out. Ji let go of TOP and walked over to stand beside Sharon. TOP looked at Sharon and said, " Well I'm sure you have something to say. Let's have it." Sharon walked up to TOP and backhanded him as hard as she could. Making him fall against the wall. Then she calmly said, " If anything happens to my daughter because you want to be fucking stupid there's nowhere on this Earth that you will be able to hide from me! Rest assured I will hunt you down and end you even if it's with my last breath. I thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong. It's a damn shame. I hope her face haunts your mind." With that she walked out. Ji helped him up and said, " You know Shina really loved you right? She didn't care about fame or money. Let me see this video." TOP replied, " I can't I shattered my phone." Ji handed him his and he retrieved it on there. Ji watched it and after it was over Ji looked at him and said, " Are you stupid? Anyone can see that's not Shina and Daesung. That girl would never do that to you and neither would Daesung. She loves you." TOP replied, " YG said it was her." Ji sighed and said, " That's my point. You let him get in your head and he fucked up the best thing that ever happened." TOP said, " I have to fix it," Ji shrugged his shoulders and said, " I don't know if you can. I dont know where she's at." Ji hugged him and walked to the car. He hated lying to him but there was a lot at stake and it was time he found out what that was exactly. Ji and Sharon went home to pack they were headed to Hong Kong.


	3. Chapter 3

Shina and Jackson arrived at his house in Hong Kong. She was so grateful to him for having her back. She was so tired, she knew most if it was her emotions and part of it was the baby. She put her hand on her stomach she still couldn't believe she was going to be a mom. Jackson walked into Shinas room and said, " Why don't you lay down your mom and Ji will be here in a little while. Shina smiles and agrees. She lays down on the bed and she holds the picture of her and TOP as she falls asleep.   
A couple of hours later Shina is woken up by someone playing with her hair. She opens her eyes and sees her momma beside her. She smiles and curls against her and says, " my mommy! I love you Mommy.." " I love you to my Baby Girl." You need to tell us what Jackson refuses to tell us." Shina knew instantly what her mom was referring to but before she could say anything her stomach lurched and she knew what was fixen to happen. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Sharon knew what that meant. She followed her daughter and held her hair for her. After she threw up she handed her some water. When Shina stood up Sharon asked," So how far along are you?" Shina said, " 2 months, but I don't want him to know. It's better this way." Sharon looked at her daughter and replied, " Well for the record I disagree but I'll respect you wishes. Come on now you have to convince Ji not to say anything." It took Shina about an hour but she finally convinced him not to say anything. They had a great evening just hanging out, laughing and having fun. Everyone went to bed around midnight. Ji and Sharon spent time together. They went swimming and playing around in the pool. About 2 am Sharon lay beside a sleeping Ji. She was too excited to sleep. Her baby was having a baby. Her mind spun with all the things she wanted to buy and do for her grandbaby. She couldn't wait. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she went downstairs. She found some paper and envelopes. She wrote three letters and put names on the envelopes. She still wasn't tired so she decided to go for a walk. Little did she know this one decision would change everything.  
She walked down the street it was a cool night. No one was around. She turned a corner and that's when she seen them two men waiting for her. They held her arms as a third one walked up. She recognized him instantly. "What are you doing here? Go away! You got what you wanted!" He grinned maliciously and said, " I'm just getting started." He ripped the locket off her neck. Then he punched her in the stomach all the air went out of her. She would have fell if the guys didn't have her arms, but they let go and he commenced to kicking her. She could feel ribs breaking. He got on the ground and looked at her and said, " Damn American whores." He then stood up and stomped on her head. He pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach so she would bleed out slowly. They left Sharon watched them walk away. Everything hurt but with her last bit of strength she wrote her killers intials on the sidewalk in her own blood.   
Shina woke with a start. She seen her Uncle standing at the foot of her bed with a sad expression. He said," Baby Girl you need to wake up. Something has happened to your mother." Shina bolted to the door and ran down the hall to her mom and Ji' s room. She flung open the door only to find her mom not in the bed. She shook Ji and asked, " Where's mom?" Ji looked around and said, " I don't know she was here. Calm down I'm sure everything is ok. She's probably downstairs." Shina ran downstairs but she wasn't anywhere. There was a knock on the door so Ji and Jackson went to answer it. That's when Shina found the envelopes. There were three of them. One for each of them. Jackson and Ji' came back in the living room they were both in a state of complete shock. Shina handed them their envelopes. Ji looked at Shina and then he looked at Jackson and said, " I can't say it. It can't be true." Shina felt her anxiety rising. "Someone better tell me what's going on!" Jackson looked at her and said, " Mom's body was found a few blocks from here. She had been beaten and stabbed. She's gone." Ji was crying, Jackson was crying, Shina couldn't believe it. She looked down at her envelope, and said, " I found these and she must have wrote them before she left." Jackson opened his it read:  
"Jackson, I want to take the time to say thank you for having my daughter's back. You are the son I've always wanted. Oh and I've got a joke to tell you remind me. It's hilarious. Love, Mom"

Ji opened his and it read:  
My darling dragon,  
I've had so much fun this past year with you and I can't wait to see what adventures we go on in the future. You have made me very happy. I love you my sexy dragon. Love, Sharon

Shina opened hers:  
My darling baby girl,  
I can hardly believe your having your first child. I am so excited. I will be right with you ever step of the way. You have been my world ever since I learned about you and you still are my baby girl, and my best friend. I love you so much. Love momma.

Shina couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed. Jackson and Ji' rushed to her side. Jackson carried her to bed. When he came back downstairs there was a detective with Ji. He was showing him some pictures of the crime scene. Ji was looking at them with murder in his eyes. Jackson looked and that's when he seen it. He was going to end them. The guys knew exactly who did this. Once they made sure the detective left, Just looked at Jackson and said, " She told us exactly who did it. Did you see it on the sidewalk , in her blood she wrote YG/JYP. I'm going to rip their heart out!" Jackson knew he had to calm Ji down for Shinas sake. " Oh I agree but we have to be smart about this. We need a plan but let's get Shina through this and then we will get our revenge." Ji didn't like it but he agreed. That's the day he vowed that he would get his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Shina was exhausted, she had spent the past two days cremating her mother and setting up her memorial service. She looked at Jackson and Ji and laughed. They were trying to put a baby crib together and the crib was winning. Jackson was looking at the instructions. Ji was trying to figure out where the piece he was holding went. Jackson threw the paper down and exclaimed, "The instructions are in French!" Without missing a beat Ji looked at him and said, " You don't understand a word. Learn French Punk!" Shina fell over laughing. The guys looked at her and then at each other and started laughing. What they didn't know was that Sharon was there watching just to make sure. It was then that she knew they would take care of each other and if they needed her she would be there, but until then someone was waiting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him. She took his hand and they faded away together. Shina sensed what happened and she smiled she knew all she had to do is call her name.   
The day of the memorial came Shina put her mom's ashes on the table there were pictures around it. Jackson made sure there was plenty of alcohol and what no one would know is Shina would be drinking sparkling juice. People started arriving so he went and got Shina. " It's time Shina." Shina nodded her head and followed him downstairs. Ji was there of course, Daesung, Seungri, Youngbae and Hyo Rin, all of Blackpink and all of Got7 was there. Shina scanned the room but there was no TOP. She was disappointed but what did she honestly expect? She smiled and decended the stairs. Ji was waiting at the bottom with a glass of juice/wine for her. She knew her secret was safe with her two guys. She greeted everyone and when it was time to begin Jackson stood up in front of everyone and the memorial began. Shina listened to everyone take turns talking about her mom. She knew her mom had touched everyone's lives there somehow and she would be missed. She felt two hands on her shoulders but she knew without looking there was no one there because the hands belonged to her parents. Daesung was talking and his expression became angry and he stopped talking. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. TOP was standing there. Shina stood up Ji and Jackson we're on either side of her. She wavered revealing her unsteadiness. Youngbae reached him first and he said, "Now's not the time. Let her get past this." Jackson had slid his arm around Shinas waist to steady and support her. TOP had seen it and he looked at Shina with a blank expression and said, " Yeah it was a mistake coming she has all the support she needs." With that he left Shina collapsed into the chair she was sitting in and she looked at Ji. Ji said, " Yeah I've got this." He ran after TOP. Outside he caught up to him and said, " What did you expect would happen?" TOP looked at Ji and said, " Well I did expect to be replaced so quickly!" Ji couldn't believe his ears, " Do you hear yourself? She hasn't replaced you!" TOP looked at him in disbelief, " It certainly looked like her and Jackson are cozy!" Ji threw his hands up in exasperation, " We have been here helping her through y'all's split and then all of us losing Sharon!" TOP looked at him and said, " Yeah well y'all don't need me." Before Ji could say anything TOP stalked away. Seungri joined Ji and said, " Well I'm gonna assume that didn't go well." Ji replied, " I can't get through to him. I'm worried about him." Seungri said, " It's ok I'll go be with him and try to help." Ji said, " Thanks there's stuff going on that y'all don't know. I can't explain yet but I will tell you this. Shina is not drinking wine she can't have alcohol." Seungri caught what Just was trying to tell him, he smiled broadly and asked, " Does he know?" Ji replied, " No and she doesn't want him to know, because if he knew he would do the right thing and she don't want him to be with her because of the baby and he obviously don't trust her. So you can't tell him. Give me your word!" Seungri did as Ji wanted and went after TOP. Ji went back inside and everyone was socializing. Shina looked pale. Jackson led her upstairs to rest. He tucked her in, she didn't even argue with him. He even sat beside her until she fell asleep. When he made his way downstairs the only ones there was Ji, Daesung, Youngbae, Hyo Rin, Bam Bam, Mark, and Lisa. They looked at Jackson questionably, he replied, " She's in bed resting. She will be ok." Ji came to stand beside him and he said, " You guys are the ones closest to her so y'all need to know, Shina and TOP have split and she is pregnant." There was an excited gasp Just held up p his hand and said, " She has sworn us to secretcy. TOP cannot know I MEAN IT! We might not agree but this is between them. Now swear!" Everyone agreed. Within an hour everyone had left. Ji and Jackson sat down with tall glasses of Soju. Shina came down the stairs she sat down in a chair curling her legs under her. " Sorry guys I feel bad for deserting you." Just replied, " Its ok but we need to tell you something." So Ji replayed his conversation with TOP and he also told her who they told about the baby. Shina shook her head. Jackson asked, " Are you sure about just leaving things this way with you and TOP? We are here for you and we will respect your wishes whatever they are. We just want you to be sure because one day the truth will come out and there will be consequences." Shina knew this, " Yes I'm sure it's better this way so as far as he knows we are together." She looked out the window staring at the sunset and silently cried because of everything she had lost. Jiyong looked out the window wondering if his heart would ever heal. He was definitely going to miss Sharon. He knew he couldn't stay he had to go back and try to help TOP without revealing anything. He closed his eyes and he saw Sharon's laughing eyes and smile as he drifted off. Damn he missed her.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

Shina was putting the last touches on the nursery. It was a cheerful room. She had choosen to use a light purple on the walls and carpet. There was Winnie the Pooh everywhere. She so loved Pooh. There on the dresser was a picture of her mom, dad, uncle, and TOP of course. Their baby would know the truth. She had found out that she was having a son. His name would be Wang Jiyong. Ji was his Godfather. Shina was worried she had been having the same dream for the past month. In the dream she was watching her son grow up but she couldn't interact with anyone in the dream. It scared her but she chalked it up to just a crazy pregnancy dream. Her pocket satrted ringing. She looked at her phone and smile she answered it, " Hello Ji yes I'm taking it easy. Yes I am ok. Alright I promise I'll rest. How is he? Ok thanks I love you Ji." When she hung up Jackson walked in the room, " You look tired and your shaking. Are you cold?" All of the sudden Shina had a massive pain. It felt like something was tearing inside her. She gasped and fell to her knees clutching her massive stomach. Jackson called the ambulance and Ji.  
They were all at the hospital, Jackson, Ji, Youngbae, Daesung, Bambam, Mark, Jb, young jae, yugyeom, and Jinyoung. The doctor came into the room and everyone stood, " Jackson, there's been some problems we are taking her into surgery. We have to deliver the baby. Her uterus has ruptured and she is hemorrhaging. If we can't get it under control we will lose her." Jackson asked, " Can I be with her?" The doctor said yes so he followed the doctor. Jiyong made the decision, he took out his phone found the person he wanted to call and pressed send. " You need to get to the hospital now! Don't argue with me I know you are here in Hong Kong! It's Shina. She's going into surgery and there's a good chance she won't come out." Get your ass here now! Which that he hung up. On the other side of town TOP looked back in the direction of the hospital. He felt the panic rising up in him. He had to see her. He loved her with all his heart. TOP found a cab and rattled off the address. The cab driver took off as fast as he could 5 blocks from the hospital there had been a wreck and traffic was backed up. TOP gave the driver his money and got out and started running.   
Jackson was in the OR caressing Shinas face with one hand and he thought as he looked at her So much has changed in 8 months. Can he really do this? It wasn't that long ago he was a carefree member of Got7 and working on his own career, but when a friend needs you, you have to be there. He felt her grab his hand, he looked down into his best friends eyes as she said, "Promise me you will take of my baby. I love you." With that her eyes it closed, her breathing stopped, and his heart shattered.  
He walked out into the hallway, where everyone was at. They looked at him wanting answers. He couldn't say the words. Everyone gasped and started crying softly. TOP came running in as they were wheeling Shina's body out. He dropped to his knees beside her. The sound that came out of him was the sound if his heart being ripped out of his chest. Jackson put his hand on his shoulder and when TOP stood up Jackson said as he handed him her ring and a copy of the picture of the her and TOP looking at each other " She loved you right up to the very end. You were her other half and she forgave you along time ago." With that Jackson started to walk off but the doctor stopped him. " Jackson who was with Shina earlier today?" " Just the decorator. In fact the decorator had been with Shina everyday for the past month why?" Just had come to stand beside him. The doctor cleared his throat and said, " Well I don't know how to tell you this but her blood stopped clotting that's why she bleed to death. I found a puncture site and her body had a massive amount of Warfarin." Ji and Jackson looked at each other. Jackson had murder in his eyes and he said, " The decorator was referred and paid for by JYP." Ji and Jackson looked at each other and knew Shina had been murdered. Just like Sharon.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later  
Jackson heard his son crying through the baby monitor. He went to get him. He picked Little Ji up, " Hello my son. Wow your diaper leaked. Findi really needs to make diapers. I'd totally have them for you. Nothing but the best for my son. Let's get you changed. Your Godfather is on his way." Little Ji giggled. After he bathed and dressed Little Ji Jackson put him in his swing so he could fix him a bottle. While he did that he noticed that Jiyong had arrived at the gate. He had the code so he let himself in. A few minutes later Ji walked into the living room where Jackson was feeding Little Ji. After he finished his bottle Jackson burped him and Ji said, "Give me my little dragon." Jackson smiled and handed the baby to him. Ji started playing and talking with little Ji. After awhile Ji put the baby in his swing. He asked Jackson, " So how's it going? How is life as a single dad?" Jackson took a deep breath and said, " It has moments where it's awesome but when he wants his mom and there's nothing I can do to help him I feel like a failure." Ji said, " Well you shouldn't feel like that besides I ordered something about six months ago and it's here." Ji opened a bag and pulled out a teddy bear. Jackson was confused, " Ok it's a bear?" Ji said, " Not just any bear. I went to one of Shina's doctor appointment we recorded something and just listen." Jackson squeezed the bear and he heard a heartbeat. He looked at Ji and said, " Is that Shina's heartbeat?" Ji nodded his head. Jackson actually teared up hearing his best friends heartbeat. God he missed her. Ji said, " She thought it was cool she could be with Little Ji while he slept." Jackson stood up and sat the bear next to his son and said, " Listen do you remember this sound? It's your mommy and she loves you very much." Little Ji reached for the bear and cooed. He was soon asleep with the bear beside his head. Ji said to Jackson, " Now for the other reason I came over. TOP knows about Little Ji." Seeing Jackson's alarm he quickly continued, " Not that he is his son but that you have a son. I told him you adopted him from a friend who was unable to take care of him. He bought it so we are safe." " How is he doing?" Just sighed, " Not good he truely loved her. He is broken right now and I don't know if he will recover." Jackson sighed, " yeah it's hard and imagine if he knew what we know." Ji said, " Yeah I know. If he found out right now it would end him and he would join Shina." Jackson replied, " Well he can't find out." Ji stood up and said, " Well I've got to go, Bigbang stuff." He kissed Little Ji on his head, hugged Jackson and left. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Jackson took care of his son. When it was bedtime he rocked his son to sleep and put him in his crib making sure he could hear his bear. If Jackson would have looked in the monitor of the baby cam he would have seen a figure standing beside his sons bed. Yes, Shina watched over her son at night as he slept and she would continue to do this every night. 

5 years later  
"Son, are you ready? We have to go. Daebu is waiting outside." A boy of 5 ran past Jackson and out the door. Jiyong was leaning against his car he smiled and caught Little Ji as he launched himself at him. They twirled around laughing. Jackson watched and knew he couldn't have gotten this far without Jiyong's help. Jackson said, " Ok you two we gotta go. " They all got into the car and a few minutes later arrived at the school. Waiting there was all of Bigbang and all of Got7. Jackson knelt down and said, " See everyone came to see you off on your first day of school. See how important you are. We love you son." Little Ji hugged his daddy and whispered in his ear, " I know Appa everyone is here. Even Eomma, Samchon, Halmeoni, and Hal-abeoji. Jackson knew everyone was there and his heart broke a little bit he felt happy to. As his son, Wang Jiyong walked away from them there wasn't a dry eye no not even TOP's was dry.   
The End  
(Or is it....😊)


End file.
